


Twin Tails

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: I hope y’all like! Let me know what you think!
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Twin Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like! Let me know what you think!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat perfectly still as Rin made the final touches to their now matching twin braids. It took awhile before Rin could get the tangles out of Inuyasha’s hair but once done she didn’t waste no time putting her little hands to work on braiding the hanyo’s hair. 

Surprisingly Inuyasha was not adverse to this attention it has been a year since he and Sesshomaru had patched things up and he wanted nothing more but to be around his presence although he wouldn’t admit to it. 

“All done!” Rin exclaimed. 

Rin ran her fingers down both Inuyasha’s and Sesshomaru’s ends admiring her handy work. 

She paused as if she was making a mental note on something. 

“Lord Inuyasha’s hair is soft but tough..” she trailed off and ran her fingers down the ends of Inuyasha’s braid “where as Lord Sesshomaru’s hair is soft and silky.” She shot Sesshomaru a shy glance and he gave her a small ghost of a smile. 

“Keh! Soft and tough huh? Do you know what else is soft and tough?” Inuyasha asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“What?” Rin asked excitedly.

“My claws tickling your stomach!” He pulled Rin down and tugged her in his arms while he tickled her fiercely her laughs and giggles disturbing a bird perched near by. 

“No fair! You tricked me!” Rin said breathlessly as she she sank lower in the grassy field. A laughing squirming mess. 

“Ha! Next time you’ll think about calling my hair ‘tough.’” he said crossing his arms with a proud smirk. 

All so smoothly and suddenly a pale elegant hand came and rested upon Inuyasha’s shoulder tugging him closer. 

“She is right..” Sesshomaru began to say his lips descending down to place a kiss on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Your hair is soft, tough... beautiful..” he placed another kiss on his neck then ascending up to kiss his furred ear. 

“Just like you.” He finished by gifting Inuyasha another torturous kiss by kissing his neck once more. 

Inuyasha was thoroughly red by now, from the neck to his cheeks to his furred ears to the tips of those ears, he was red as a tsubaki flower. Sesshomaru smirked and it caused the hanyo to huff and push away. 

“You’re such a bastard!” He said trying to stand up so he didn’t face those torturous ministrations of his brother’s lips again. 

But he soon found strong arms pulling him forward causing him to fall flat on his bottom on Sesshomaru’s lap. 

“And where do you think you are going, little brother?” 

There was a dangerous yet silky smooth tone to his voice. It caused Inuyasha to whine internally and try to shift to move. The demon lord chuckled huskily behind him causing more of Inuyasha’s arousal to spike. 

“Sess.” Inuyasha whined.

“Hn?” Sesshomaru said tucking his chin behind Inuyasha’s shoulder. A slight amusement in his tone.

“Gah!- look at us you scared the poor kid away.” 

Sesshomaru pulled him closer. “Rin left awhile ago do not blame me for your lack of a poor nose.” 

“Hey my nose does not lack!” Inuyasha exclaimed yet again blushing in his elder’s arm. 

“Cease your squirming it’s annoying.”

“You’re the reason I’m in your lap in the first place you pervert.” 

Sesshomaru took a clawed hand and pushed Inuyasha’s silken tresses to the side. He started with chaste kisses which made Inuyasha’s blood rise and his breath hitch, then began to place hungry sloppy kisses and bites down his neck towards his shoulder. 

Inuyasha griped the elders arm mewing from the ministrations his brother was succumbing him to. 

“Sesshomaru..” Inuyasha moaned he began rocking his hips side to side and the elder couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Who’s the pervert now, little brother?” 

Inuyasha shot his head up and glared at him through lust filled eyes. 

“You’re such a jerk, you know that?” 

“Oh, but you love it” 

Inuyasha smiled and gave his elder a kiss on the lips and a lick to one of his magenta marks and then nipped him on his ear which made the elder uncharacteristically groan into his neck. 

“That’s for teasing me.” Inuyasha said a proud smirk on his face. 

“You brat..” the elder spat out. 

“You love me.” Inuyasha shrugged and looked nonchalantly at his nails. 

Before Inuyasha could think to move again the elder had him face down in the grassy field placing hot kisses down his back. 

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and tried to speak but was cut off by a dark mischievous smile and a horny demon lord towering above him. 

“I shall show you how much I do, little brother.” 

“Shit” was Inuyasha’s reply and a roar of laughter was heard throughout the lands.


End file.
